


Midnight In Missouri

by imogenbynight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt near Cape Girardeau, Missouri, Dean is feeling a little antsy. He texts his old girlfriend Cassie Robinson to see if she wants to hook up, but sends it to the wrong ‘Cass’ in his phones address book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight In Missouri

It was a quarter to midnight, and Dean couldn’t sleep.  
  
For the first time in months, the restless ghost they had been hunting had gone down without a fight, and now he was bristling with unreleased energy. In the other bed, Sam was snoring loud enough to reawaken the spirit they had put to rest, and Dean glared at him in the dark—partly because it was like sharing a room with a busted chainsaw and partly because why should he be able to get to sleep the second he goes to bed?  
  
After twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying to resist the urge to smother his brother with a pillow, he threw off the sheets and sat up. His chances of getting any amount of rest were less than zero if he couldn’t vent some of this energy. Moving quietly he got dressed and slipped out of the room into the warm Missouri air.  
  
Since they had pulled into the small town two days ago, he had been thinking of texting Cassie. He had no illusions about starting anything serious with her again; he’d learned the hard way that it just wasn’t possible. But he figured they were both adults, and hell, if you can’t have a little fun once in a while, then what’s the point?  
  
He took out his phone and scrolled through the options.  
  
 **»CREATE NEW MESSAGE**  
  
 **»ENTER TEXT**  
  
>hey i know its late but  
>I’m in Cape Girardeau  
>been thinking bout u all day  
>u never got to see my new tattoo  
>meet me at the bar on riverside|  
  
He read over the message, and deciding it wasn’t flirty enough, threw in an XX at the end. He smirked to himself and scrolled through the address book as he walked to the Impala. He wasn’t paying much attention.  
  
 **»SELECT RECIPIENT**  
  
>BOBBY  
>CRAIG  
 **> CAS**  
>CASSIE  
>CATHY  
  
»selected : **CAS**  
  
»sending  
»sending  
»sending  
  
 **»MESSAGE SENT**  
  
He slipped into the drivers seat and started the ignition.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after parking the Impala in a narrow side street, he walked the short half-block, cutting through the back alley behind the bar. The sound of wings stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Castiel, standing well inside the barrier of personal space that he had repeatedly reminded the angel about.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
There was something in his voice. A smirk. Dean stepped back and looked at him with confusion, wondering how exactly the angel had found him when the symbols on his ribs were supposed to make that impossible.  
  
“Cas. What’s up?”  
  
Castiel took a step forward, tilting his head as he slowly ran his eyes from Dean’s face to his feet then up again. Dean felt a nervous flip in his stomach. The guy was acting weird, even for an angel.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
A smile graced Castiel’s lips as he met the hunters eyes, quirking his mouth to one side.  
  
“I’m so happy you finally accepted this, Dean. I didn’t think it would take so long.”  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes.  
  
 _What the hell is he talking about?_   he thought.  
  
Before he could ask, Castiel spoke again, still holding eye contact.  
  
“Am I supposed to guess where it is, or were you planning to show me? Guessing seems like more fun.”  
  
 _Show him? Show him wha— oh. Oh._  
  
Almost as soon as the penny dropped, the angel disappeared from in front of him, and Dean felt cool fingers trace the skin at the back of his neck. He spun around to find Castiel standing about a foot away from him, frowning with disappointment.  
  
“Hrmph. Not on your neck. I was hoping it would be on your neck,” he leaned in, a salacious grin on his face, “I really like your neck.”  
  
Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He felt frozen in place. Castiel, meanwhile, had straightened back up and was letting his eyes wander over Dean’s entire body as if this was the most normal thing ever. He seemed to be thinking out loud.  
  
“Not on your arms… Someplace covered then?”  
  
He reached forward to tug at the waist of Dean’s t-shirt, baring his midriff to the night air. The hunter froze. Castiel noticed him tense up and took his hand away, dropping the shirt and looking at Dean with concern.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Dean blinked and his tongue darted out over his lips. His pulse was thundering in his chest, and he wasn’t one hundred percent convinced it was for the same reasons he thought it should be. When he finally found his voice it was rough and uneven.  
  
“What’s wrong? What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Castiel took a step back.  
  
“Am I moving too quickly? I read the relationship section of the local library after I recieved your message, a few of the books said pace might be a problem.”  
  
Dean stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
“It’s okay,” Cas continued, “we’ll move at your pace. I’m just happy you finally accepted this. It’s been killing me, hearing your heart every time we meet but at the same time feeling you repress it.”  
  
The angel looked at Dean with a tenderness that made him ache. He gulped. That was unexpected.  
  
“You… uh…” Dean struggled to find words, “you can… hear my heart?”  
  
Castiel nodded, something like pride lighting up his face.  
  
“I think I’ve known about your feelings for longer than you have.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d have to agree with you there.”  
  
A flicker of doubt shadowed Castiel’s features, and he stared intensely at Dean, his head cocked to one side. Understanding dawned on his features. He blinked and a flush rose to his cheeks. He stepped back.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Dean nodded, and Castiel grimaced. He looked at the ground; for once unable to make eye contact.  
  
“That message—?”  
  
“I guess I sent it to the wrong person.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Dean looked at the angel, at the now-fading blush on his cheeks, at the barely-masked hurt in his eyes, at his parted lips.

_Those lips._

This wasn’t the first time he’d looked, and Castiel had been right. He had felt… something. Something he had pushed away, ignored, tried to pass off as nothing more than a bi-product of being in the presence of a powerful being. He had felt an attraction. And he had repressed it for fear that it would not be reciprocated.  
  
But now… now his reasons for repressing it no longer existed. Something surged within him and he bit down on his lip as he looked at the angel, not quite believing that he was going to do what he was about to do.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
The angel looked up.  
  
“Can you hear it now?”  
  
Castiel frowned for a moment in concentration, his gaze fixed on Dean’s chest. Slowly, a hopeful smile crept onto his face, and he raised his eyes to meet Dean’s. Suddenly the space between them was too great. Dean stepped forward and, never dropping the eye contact, grazed the tips of his fingers over Castiel’s jaw, down his neck and over his just visible collarbone. The angel parted his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he sighed, and tilted his head up in invitation.

Dean grabbed hold of his loosened tie, slowly pulling him in. He wound one arm around Cas’ waist, dipping his head slightly to—just barely—graze his lips over the angel’s. He kept this up for a while, leaning close, lips hardly touching. His fingers roamed, dragging softly over Castiels cheek, his earlobe, his neck. He felt the pulse there quicken and smiled to himself, the anticipation building. Every time Castiel tried to close the gap, Dean pulled back slightly, letting the tension build and savouring the little sighs that escaped from the other mans lips.  
  
Each mans breath sent tiny thrills across the others skin, until both were aching for release. Finally, it was too much for the angel to endure, and he let out a frustrated growl as he tangled his fingers through the hunters hair, pulling him close. Their lips met, crushing together in a mad rush as they explored eachother, tracing the contours of eachothers mouths. Dean let his lips part, biting the angels lower lip softly and relishing the sound it brought forth. He could do this for hours. He smiled into the kiss, and felt Castiel echoing the expression. After a moment, he pulled away, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the angels.  
  
A warmth radiated between them, and the air was practically humming. Both men were breathless, flushed. When finally Dean spoke his voice was wrecked; the need to do more, go further, to explore was barely contained.  
  
“You know what, Cas? I think I can hear yours.”


End file.
